dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. __TOC__ Information and Stats The noble Griffin has the head and wings of a giant eagle and the body of a lion - they are found in various outer locations in Gransys, usually in the presence of its preferred prey - the ox. Though not at innately aggressive as some abhorrent creatures the Griffin will ambush a party in the open. In Dragon's Dogma the first Griffin encounter is likely to be after the Arisen completes one of the four Wyrm Hunt Quests. In the first encounter a griffin attacks a burning ox driven cart which had been ambushed by goblins just outside Gran Soren's south gate, under attack by Goblins. After this Griffin's will appear at several locations throughout Gransys. Later eradication of a Griffin becomes the subject of a quest Griffin's Bane. General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Rewards Tactics * Weak against Fire, both weapons and spells. Setting its wings ablaze with will also prevent it from flying away, and ground a flying griffin. **Once sufficient damage is done to the Griffin's wings it will be unable to fly away. ** Can be Tarred in Oil, making it easier to set on fire. Oil Arrows are very effective with a fire enchanted bow. **Blast Arrows are also effective. *Immune to Torpor and Blindness. * Strong against Thunder enchanted weapons and spells. * Vulnerable to Poison. * Vulnerable to Lowered Attack Strength. (The Dragon's Roost shield can be used to inflicting this debilitation) * If the Griffin chooses to engage the party, the background music will change to the "Griffin battle" theme. If the music isn't changing, the Griffin is likely focused on other prey and may simply fly away. If the Griffin lands on one of the oxen and becomes airborne again, it will attempt to flee. The ox it lands upon can be partially determined by killing the other oxen in the area. Listen for the Griffin's screech, which indicates that it is preparing to dive down and land. Upon hearing this screech, immediately start running towards the Griffin and engage it before it can fly away. *The head is vulnerable to attack. Offensive *Fighters : Blocking the griffin's peck attack with a shield is necessary for bestiary knowledge. Launchboard is useful to propel allies to an aerial Griffin. * Warriors : Catapult Blade serves the same function as Launchboard for fighters. * Striders, Assassins and Rangers : Oil Arrows followed by Blast Arrows, or a fire enchanted bow are essential in igniting the wings of a flying griffin. * Rangers : Deathly Arrow/Great Gamble to the head can kill a Griffin outright. * Mages, Sorcerer, Magic Archers and Mystic Knights : Comestion and Ingle are both effective, comestion only on a grounded Griffin. *Sorcerer : Bolide or Maelstrom can also be used against an aerial griffin. * Mystic Knights : In addition to standard fire-based spells, using Fire-based enchanted weapons in conjunction with Great Cannon is effective. Perfect blocking a beak attack with a fire-enchanted magick shield is also a powerful counter that will cause damage to the Griffin if the Mystic Knight has Reflect enabled in core skills. *Magick Archers: Backfire/Immolation and Explosive Rivet are both ideally suited to battling Griffins. Defensive * Eliminating weaker enemies prior to the battle with the Griffin is advisable. The pawns may give advance warning of the Griffin's approach. * The Stability augment renders one immune to the Griffin's wing flapping attacks, which disrupt spellcasting and skill charging. * The Griffin employs physical and Thunder-based attacks which may cause Thundershock. Thunder-resistant armor and rings are recommended for this fight. Quests * Winged Reaver. This is a Notice Board Quest obtained from the board in the Cassardis Inn. It refers to a Griffin sighting near Hillfigure Knoll. In spite of this specific reference, any Griffin killed after this quest is accepted will immediately complete the quest and reward the player with cash, experience, and the Gloves of Might, a set of Arms Armor that enhances climbing and clinging. * Griffin's Bane. This is a Main Story Quest that is obtained by speaking to Aldous and selecting "Aid the Corps on a hunting expedition." If the Winged Reaver quest was previously obtained but not completed, it will automatically be completed when the Griffin in Griffin's Bane is defeated. * Suppression (slay 3 Griffins) Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Griffin Strategy Vol. 1 Griffins flail before bolting once you grab them. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 2 Use a monster carcass or taunts to lure a griffin down from the sky. *Griffin Strategy Vol. 3 Use a shield to guard against beak attacks. (This technique is also needed for Cockatrice bestiary knowledge, and performing a block on either beast may give knowledge for the other.) *Weak to Fire *Shooting the wings will force it to the ground. *Must experience the Griffin's dive attack. *Attacking the head will cause extra damage. *Climbing onto the Griffin's back with a heavy group will make the griffin too heavy to fly. This will force it to stay on the ground (encumbrance as well as stature affect this technique). *Weigh a Griffin down and ground it by loading it up with three party members. The first two can climb on the Griffin when it is on the ground but the third must grab onto the Griffin when it is airborne. This can be done using a Launch type of attack (ie Launchboard, Catapult Blade or Leaping Stone) - the technique is most easily performed when the Griffin is hovering in place in its Wing Buffet attack. If the Griffin does not perform Wing Buffet on its own, provoke it using Shield Drum. Note there is a short cut scene and a pawn comment before the Griffin is overloaded that indicates the pawns realize they are in the process of restraining and subduing the Griffin. In order for knowledge to be gained, the Griffin must still be alive when it crashes to the ground. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Griffins either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Videos File:A Griffin slain with a single block. The Great Cannon, Blessed Riposte combo (demonstration).|When combined with a Blessed Riposte or Frost Riposte, a Perfect Block executed in front of one or more Great Cannon sigils will produce a rapid-fire "Burst" combo. In this demonstration, a single Perfect Block (with Blessed Riposte) fires two Great Cannons to slay a Griffin outright. The Prescience augment was not equipped for this demonstration. Trivia * In legend a griffin, griffon, or gryphon is a creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. (source Wikipedia:Griffin) Category:Flying-Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses